Home is where I set my hat
by 4ndyM3 - Squee 1
Summary: This is a fanfiction of a Roleplay set in the LotR universe. It was called 'This is not home'. Set after the events in the Movies. Expect action, fighting, conspiracy, espionage. You know, that sort of thing. It might be why its rated M. OCs perspective.


Hello all. 4ndyM3 here. You all may have been wondering what I had been doing with not Updating Genetic Indifference. Well... there have been multiple things happening to do that... most, if not all of those things, being in real life.

But enough of that. You all may be asking why I'm writing LotR fan fiction here... well... just to be clear... this isn't exactly straight fan fiction. Its sort of... a fan fiction of a role play about LotR. Yeah... Its at Roleplays Rock, and it's called 'This is not home'. Big role-play... about... ohh... THREE threads long. Although, the part that I am doing the fan fiction isn't actually on that RP. No... there was this other RP out there, called 'This is not home what if' within 'twocrazyfangirls' forums.

Here... I'll link them.

This is not home p1 .net/topic/25562/11363159/1/

This is not home p2 .net/topic/25562/12589683/1/

This is not home p3 .net/topic/25562/13644364/1/

And, now for the forum thread with the 'What if' where there is a bit of a time skip. The Thread name is 'the later years' Of course.

.net/topic/57380/14230529/1/

Now that that is out of the way... I shall get to this.

Also, shouts out to twocrazyfangirls, Legolas Fanatic, Captain Lyd. You users* ROCK!

Best Roleplaying friends EVER.

And so, I shall now get to the writing of this fan fiction, not using a structure (Yet) and just seeing where I can get too...

(*Note: I say users. That way, I don't discriminate gender, race, or the general identity of the person... other than the fact that they are cool!... Although, technically, the Captain is one who corrupts people, and LF is known to be... 'influential'.)

* * *

Home is where I set my hat.

The story of Chris Kerryson.

The period of time everyone thought him dead, 'killed' in his sleep at Bree.

The story is in his perspective.

–

Prologue.

I'll tell you this. Being stabbed... it isn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Then again, I'm not an emo or Masochist. I don't like the feeling of a sharp, pointy object invasively penetrating my flesh unless it's for medicinal reasons, in which case, enjoyment isn't a factor in that grey area.

Then again, I haven't had much need for needles, anyway.

I was, at the time, lodging at a certain Inn in Bree. The 'Prancing Pony'. Yes... I am aware of the fact that I am currently taking temporary, paid residence at an Inn from the Lord of the Rings Movie... then again, I am also in the middle of Middle Earth, having been here for a while. In that time, I had done many things...

-Got a girlfriend. (Who was also suddenly transported to this world. Her name was Sarah.)

-Fought some Orcs.

-Found I was going to die, because of a curse my family had held for sometime. (The curse, of which, was the same reason I could pull off all those ninja-like tricks)

-Found my little Sister was in Middle Earth. (Called Sammi... she hates me Calling her Samantha...)

-Saw another friend of mine from the real world start getting romantic with Legolas. (Her name was Quin.)

-Saw my sister start developing feelings for Boromir. (I threatened him that if he hurt my sister... hehe heeeeeee...)

-Missed going to the Mines. (I blacked out for some reason, found out later I had gone on some sort of killing spree whilst keeping an emotionless face, including the claiming of one Cave Troll.)

-DID see Gandalf get killed at the end, and all that.

-Got told by Galadriel that I was going to die within the Week.

-Found my Girlfriend is actually the long lost daughter of Eru, a Valar god of the Elves.

-Saw her die a few times, only to come back. (I think I might be going a little mentally broken here...)

-Saw my sister make sure that Boromir was safe during the breakage of the Fellowship.

-Died at the breakage of the fellowship.

-Woke up later, having found I had been wandering the place with amnesia, and that some dude, Uliima, the origin of my family's curse, and also a Nazgul that was never mentioned, was right next to me. (turns out, my Great Great (times some number) Grandfather had originated from Middle Earth, after getting this 'Curse'... He just ended up holding the Nazgul like Naruto holds the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi.)

-I then fought at Helm's Deep, trying to cancel out Uliima's presence with my own. Ended up beating everyone at the game of 'Who can kill the most Orcs'...

-Found that swords just pass right though me. (This obviously didn't stay a factor with me...)

-Went through several other things that left me mentally broken further.

-Found that Aragorn had legally adopted my Girlfriend. (This surprised me. I then found it was because her parents were incredibly abusive... Well, actually, I found out, like.. before dying. But, anyway...)

-Was told by Aragorn that if I hurt her, he would castrate me. (Wouldn't put it past him,either.)

-Fought at Minas Tirith. (Those walls were WHITE as all hell, man!)

-Fought at the Black Gates.

-Broke off from the fight, pursuing Uliima to Mount Doom. (Apparently, he had knowledge of it all being a movie. He wanted the ring destroyed also, but only so he didn't have Sauron in the way of his own takeover.)

-Fought him, and Sauron's Wife (Even though I didn't know he had one) at Mount Doom.

-Killed Gollum.

-Killed Lady Sierra (Sauron's wife.)

-Killed Uliima. (I think.)

-Found that the same dagger wound that Uliima gave me as I killed him, wouldn't heal properly, even by the hands of a King, God or Goddess. (There where two of three at that battle. One was my girlfriend. This was also the time I found that my previously gained power of being Blade Proof, had somehow worn off.)

-Found I had a dagger that would never leave my side, no matter the situation, good or bad, if I wanted it to, or not. (Got useful when captured and bound with rope...)

-Witnessed Aragorn's coronation, himself becoming the new King.

-Joined the Rangers. As did Sarah.

-Got Married to my Girlfriend. Found she had given her immortality to her friend, the one snogging the Elf, Legolas.

-Found she was going to be immortal anyway, because the Valar found it more simple...

Was not told if I was going to get the same... (turns out that the Valar can be quite vain, arrogant, and stuff... hmm...)

-Did a small number of missions for the Rangers and King Aragorn.

-Found that I may have a few too many mental conditions forming. (Probably a loss of reality after being transported from Real Life to here...)

Oh, and now I am at Bree, in the Prancing Pony, being 'Gently' awoken Via a Dagger going through my chest that was causing my life to flash before my eyes!!! How nice! How swell! This is a Gay ol'day, isn't it, my friends?!

Well, _no_. It **isn't**. It **_sucks_**. I lost a game of poker five minutes before, whilst simply waiting for my contact to inform me of the next objectives I was called here for, and had called it a night, only to get **_snuffed like this!_**

Sarah was not going to be happy... Not at all.

And why was there that feeling of a poison running though my veins?

I am Chris Kerryson, a ranger, and I have been murdered in my sleep. Then again, with me... death isn't exactly a permanent perspective. After all...

I've already been there, done that... and considered buying t-shirts!

I am Chris Kerryson... and I don't stay dead...

… For long.

* * *

Hmmm... So, people, bots, code/macro monkeys and friends... how was it? It is simply the beginning.

And what better way to start a beginning, than with death? LoL... I must sound mentally... quirky.

Then again... I do watch anime...


End file.
